One of a kind
by Rael Orion
Summary: Connor spend less and less time with Artha once Lance is born, so it changes Artha's childhood. Because I write about his childhood, I'm no going to say more about it. But I plan it to be a ArthaKitt if someone wants to know.
1. Chapter zero: Prologue

**Title:** One of a kind  
**Date first posted: 3 April 2007**  
**Author(s):** Ultimate

**Summary:** Being ignored by his father since the age of 6, there is some difference in Artha's childhood. The story begins here and goes on until I don't know when.

**Main pairing(s): **The main pairing is Artha/Kitt, but there is a line, maybe 2, of Moordryd/Kitt, but that is ONLY for the plot, absolutely NOTHING else, and it is later in the story.

**Main character(s):** Artha, Kitt, Moordryd and some other characters I can't think of right now...

**Genre(s):** I'd say adventure and romance, and maybe drama, but I'm not sure about that.

**Time period:** Like I said in the summary, it begins when Artha is 6 years old and goes on from that point. But it is still in the Dragon Booster show's time.

**Rating:** I would say, or write, "Rated T", for some violence and some hints of sex, but not much, because I am a bit bored of that for the moment.

**Warning(s):** Some spoilers for "The return of Drakkus" (I think it is his name) and later maybe.

**Completion status:** I am working on it.

**Word count (By chapters):** 1 287 words  
**Chapters: **0/?

* * *

Prologue

"But I want to go too!" said little Artha to his father who was going to leave the stables to go to Dragon City's hospital for the birth of his second boy.

"For the I-don't-know-how-many time, you stay here and do your homework." Said Connor Penn, clearly annoyed.

"But it is not fair!" cried 6-years-old Artha.

"Get used to it." Said Connor without thinking before he left the stables quickly so that his son would not annoy him any further. Little Artha stayed there some time, getting the sentence and its meaning clearly into his head. He was smart for his age, so he knew what it meant, but not on what or why. Clearly confused, Artha shrugged it off and went back into the house to do as he was told. It was odd for him to be alone a whole night, because it wasn't often he did. The night passed by slowly, because he wondered all the night about his new brother, all the games he would play with him, and all sorts of other things. When the morning finally came, Artha stepped out of his bed and rushed to make breakfast. When he was finished, he waited for about 10 minutes, when the sound of dragon's footsteps was heard in the stables. A smile appeared on Artha's face and he rushed out of the house. He went through the door just in time to see his father, a sad smile on his face and a little blanket wrapped around a baby in his arms, leave one of the boxes. Artha was sure his mother would follow, but his smile disappeared when he saw she didn't. When his father was close enough for Artha to talk to him, Artha asked him the question that was torturing him.

"Dad? Why isn't mom coming too?" he asked in an innocent tone. Connor stopped and sighed, and then he answered him.

"She… Your mother couldn't make it." He said with sadness. Even though Artha did understand, he couldn't believe it. His mother couldn't be… He has to be sure.

"What do you mean?" he asked again. His father sighed again.

"Exactly what I meant. Do not make me repeat Artha." Connor said as he started to walk toward the house. Artha was now sure.

"Mom is… dead?" he asked. Connor stopped in his track. The baby in his arms began to cry.

"Yes… Are your homework done?" he asked. Artha was puzzled.

"Yes but…" he started but Connor didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Then… go clean the stables please. I would really appreciate." Said his father before walking in the house with Lance. Artha did not dare to argue with his father, so he got what he needed and started to clean the stables. He cleaned the storage, some others places, and then he went to clean the dragons box. He cleaned their box one by one, talking to the dragons to comfort them a little. They had sensed that his mother hadn't made it back, so they were sad, and they did not hide it. Artha opened the last "door" and entered the box. He looked around but saw no dragon. He was about to give up when he saw a little black tail coming from behind a pile of boxes in the corner of the box. Artha laid his broom against a wall and slowly walked toward the corner. The tail finally slipped completely behind the boxes. Artha carefully walked around it and found Beau, doing something that seemed like sobbing, laying on his back. Artha walked up to the young and little gold and black dragon and kneeled beside him. It did not go unnoticed because Beau went back on his legs and looked at Artha with what looked like teary eyes. Artha looked into Beau's eyes for some time, looking for whatever would help him understand the dragon in front of him. After some minutes, Beau understood that he couldn't win the "fight" with the human in front of him, so he finally let his emotions show in his eyes. Artha, relieved that the dragon finally let him know what he wanted, didn't waste a second. Looking in his eyes, Artha could see all the emotions Beau was actually feeling; Sadness, anger, shock, loneliness and so on. After some minutes, Beau couldn't stand the eyes of Artha any longer, and he looked down at the ground. He was surprised when he felt Artha's arms wrapping around his neck. Beau didn't think Artha would do that, but at the moment, he was glad Artha did. With the loss in the family, Beau knew the stables would get… darker for some time. He also knew that Artha wasn't the only one to comfort the other; Beau was hearing Artha sobbing. Beau let his tail go on Artha's shoulder, and they stayed that way for some minutes. Artha finally let go of the embrace, and spoke to Beau.

"I'm better to finish cleaning up or dad won't be happy." He said in a childish tone, his eyes red. Beau smiled, waving his tail on the ground and lifting dust in the air. That made Artha sneezes. "Hey! Stop doing that please, or at least not on the floor!" said Artha playfully as he snoozed again. Beau just grinned. Artha finished cleaning up the box, and then he waved his hand at Beau before he entered the house. After 4 hours in the stables cleaning up dust and dragons'… gifts, Connor couldn't help but notice when his oldest son entered the room. The first thing that Artha remarked was that all on the dinning table had been removed, and that dirty plates were ready to be washed on the counter.

"Artha, I suggest that you go and clean yourself." Said Connor, pinching his nose. Artha said nothing, and he headed to the bathroom. He came out some minutes later, clean, and he walked in the living room to see his father playing with Lance. He stepped closer to them.

"Hey, can I play with you?" he asked. Connor barely moved his head when he answered.

"Not now, later." Was his answer.

"But why…" started Artha but Connor stopped him.

"Whatever it is that you want to talk to me about can wait." Replied Connor. Artha was saddened by this answer.

"Okay dad." Said Artha before leaving the room. "_Maybe Beau will play with me._" Thought Artha as he left the living quarters of the stables (what I called house, but I'm sure you already had that figured out.) After some seconds of walk, Artha reached Beau's box.

"Hey Beau! It's me! It's Artha!" yelled Artha. Soon after, Beau's little head peeked out from behind the same boxes he hid behind earlier that day. Seeing who it was, Beau walked from behind the boxes and sat right in front him, their head right in front of each other. "Hey Beau." Continued Artha as he stroke Beau's neck. The dragon closed his eyes, and he just enjoyed the moment.

"Dad is too busy to play with me…" said Artha in a sad tone. But he continued with an happier voice. "Can you play with me?" he pleaded. Beau nodded. There was an awkward silence before Artha decided to speak. "But… what are we going to play to?" They thought for a minute or 2 before Artha came up with an answer.

"What about hide-and-seek?" he asked. Beau nodded again, and Artha began to count and Beau went to hide somewhere in the stables. After 30 seconds, Artha opened his eyes and began to look for Beau. Oblivious to this was Connor Penn, playing with Lance and forgetting Artha.

End of chapter

* * *

I know, it is not great, but I'm sure I'll improve with time. For those who want to know, I do not hate Connor, but I wanted someone to get Artha angry in the future, and I think it will work. And for the mother of Artha, I never heard about her so I just thought she might be dead. Sorry if I'm wrong. And for the ages, I think that Lance is about 6 years younger then Artha so I put it that way. Sorry if I'm wrong. Anyway, I just wish I'll have some reviews (Even one would be great). I got to go now or else I'll miss school… well, maybe I could stay an hour or so… nah, I'm going to get scolded. Goodbye. 


	2. Chapter one: Meeting a friend

**Title:** One of a kind  
**Date first posted:** 3 april 2007  
**Author(s):** Ulti/Rael

**Summary:** Being ignored by his father since the age of 6, there is some difference in Artha's childhood. The story begins here and goes on until I don't know when.  
**Main pairing(s): **The main pairing is Artha/Kitt, but there is a line, maybe 2, or Moordryd/Kitt, but that is ONLY for the plot, absolutely NOTHING else.

**Main character(s):** Artha, Kitt, Moordryd and some other characters I can't think of right now...

**Genre(s):** I'd say adventure and romance, and maybe drama, but I'm not sure about that.

**Time period:** Like I said in the summary, it begins when Artha is 6 years old and goes on from that point. But it is still in the Dragon Booster show's time.

**Rating:** I would say, or write, "Rated T", for some violence and some hints of sex, but not much, because I am a bit bored of that for the moment.

**Warning(s):** I cannot think of any warning at the moment that may be appropriate for this fanfiction.

**Completion status:** I am working on it.

**Word count (By chapter):** 1 634 words  
**Chapters: **1/?

* * *

Chapter One

Artha was now 10 years old, and in the 4 past years, he had learned what "hard" really meant. It was far away from what he imagined his life would be with a brother. It was far away from playing with him all day long, "teaching" him some things, and so on. And it was even harder because his mother was dead. He was sleepily cleaning a box when he heard his father yell.

"What the heck is that!" yelled Connor Penn as he accidentally stepped into some poo (weird to write) that a dragon left and that Artha was going to clean. Artha sighed.

"I'm so dead." He thought before his father yelled again.

"Artha! Come here! RIGHT NOW!" yelled an angry Connor, and Artha rushed to his father, keeping his eyes low. "Can you explain me what "this"," he motioned his right foot "is doing here?" he asked. Artha gulped. He had learned not to joke when his father was angry.

"I'm sorry, but I was going to clean it up once I finished over there." Said Artha. Connor did his best to keep his calm.

"Then clean it up faster. I'm going with Lance in down city to get something you aren't allowed to get." He said in a tone that clearly showed that he would have sent Artha alone if he were able. Then he began to walk away. Artha was hurt, but he kept it for himself. Instead, he took advantage of the fact that his father was leaving.

"Can I come?" he asked his father. Connor didn't answer, that's if he even cared to listen. "I'll take that as a yes." Artha thought. He quickly finished to clean the box and the ground, and he waited for his father to leave with Lance. An hour later, Connor finally left the house with Lance, and Artha followed. Connor was too busy with 4-years-old Lance to notice that Artha was following them.

It took about 30 minutes to get there, and once there, Artha just went by himself in down city. He knew it pretty well, because he came here often with his father and Lance, because the thing Artha couldn't get himself was a special treatment for Lance, because they discovered, 2 years ago, that he was sick with an unknown illness that dragon city had no cure for. The treatment was not permanent, but it kept Lance's health steady. Anyway, the fact was that Artha knew the place enough not to get lost. He could tell where all the alleys were, or at least in this part of down city. He also could locate most of the shops, what they sell, and things like that. And today, he decided that he would explore an alley he had seen the last time he was here. It was not really far, but Artha had a feeling it would be long, so he wasted no time and directly went there. And he was right, because the second he passed the corner, he saw at least a hundred of different ways, mostly pipes. "That's going to be a long day." Was the first thought to cross his mind.

5 hours later…

Artha slowly got out of another pipe, dust all over him. "Okay, Pipe #54 is a dead end." He said. He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. On it was drawn a lot of things, mostly what looks like other pipes, 53 to be exact. Artha took out a pencil and began to draw a 54th one. As you may have found, Artha was making a map of the entire place, so he could travel better. He had brought a pencil and paper in a shop, and he had about half of the pipes of drawn on it. "One down, next to the other." Said Artha before he entered a 55th pipe. It took him about 15 minutes to explore it all, and he was about to get out of it when he heard footsteps. So instead of getting out of it, he went backward, too far to be seen but not enough not to hear. First, he saw a boy, white hair, what seemed to be a fearful-yet-courageous expression on the face. He saw the boy move back, and 2 other boys came into view. The 2 had rocks in their hands. The first one had blonde hair, while the second had brown ones. Artha couldn't see their eyes, but he could tell that they weren't going to be nice to the white-haired one.

"Get away!" yelled the white-haired one. His eyes showed determination, but unfortunately, his shaking body was showing something else.

"Why would we? Your father fired our fathers!" yelled the brown-haired one. He took a rock and threw it at the white-haired boy. It hit him on the forehead, and a little red mark appeared. Artha gritted his teeth.

"It won't stay that way." Thought Artha as he walked further into the pipe.

"But it's not my fault!" yelled the wounded boy. The blonde threw another rock, which barely missed its target.

"That's not true! It is your father! It is your fault!" yelled the blonde one. He was about to throw another rock when he got hit on the head. He dropped his rocks and put his hands to his head, screaming. The brown boy was startled.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked before he, too, was hit by a rock. And like his friend, he dropped his rock and put his hands where he got hit. He heard his friend scream again, and he was about to ask him why when he got hit again too. It continued for some minutes, under the surprised face of the white-haired boy, before the other boys ran away. He heard some noises, and when he looked at a pipe, which was higher in the air than ground level (about 8 meters higher), he saw the head of another boy come out. Artha looked out of the pipe to be sure that the 2 bullies had left when he saw that the boy with white hair was there, looking at him with surprise. Artha smiled at him.

"Wait where you are, I'm coming!" Artha yelled before he went in the pipe again. The boy heard some noises here and there before he saw Artha come out of the pipe he was going to exit when he and the 2 other boys came. Artha came out of the pipe, shook some dust off his clothes then moved forward the other boy. "My name is Artha. Nice to meet you." Artha said politely. The boy he was facing seemed to think before he answered Artha.

"I'm Moordryd." Said Moordryd, shaking hand with Artha. After some seconds, he decided to ask what he wanted to know. "Was it you who scared those 2 when they attacked me?" he asked.

"Yes, it was I. I just took the rocks I could find in those pipes and just threw them. I was high, so I was more accurate, and they couldn't see me." He explained. Moordryd looked doubtful.

"More accurate?" he said. "I thought you'd be less accurate in a thigh pipe." He said. Artha took something out of one of his pocket and showed it to Moordryd. It was a Y shaped stick with an elastic at each end of the Y.

"I found a slingshot in those pipes. That is really weird, but I it is easier to aim with that, and when you hit the target, as you must have seen, it is more painful." Explained Artha. Moordryd looked at the slingshot some seconds before a smile appeared on his face.

"That's so awesome!" he exclaimed. "I want one too!" he said. Artha seemed to think about it before he handed it to Moordryd.

"Then take it. If my father see that, he sure is going to be mad, and he'll break it, that's for sure." Said Artha. Moordryd thought about it too.

"Now that I think about it, my father will act the same way, that is, if he even notice." Said Moordryd with a sad tone. Artha thought about it.

"Then, I'll hide it in these pipes." He said.

"Good idea." Answered Moordryd. "But it'll be hard to find it back." He said. A grin appeared on Artha's face. He took out the to-be-complete map of the place and showed it to Moordryd.

"I've been working on that for the past…" he started before he looked back at his watch. "5 hours so…" he stopped when he finally understood what he had just said. He quickly took the map then went running in a pipe. Moordryd was stunned, but he waited for Artha to come back. He waited for 5 minutes. "Moordryd! I'm up here!" yelled Artha from one of the highest pipes. Moordryd looked up to see Artha on a pipe.

"Why did you do that?" Moordryd asked.

"My father is going to be mad at me again! I need to go back home!" he yelled.

"What about me?" asked Moordryd. Artha thought about it a second.

"Lets meet here tomorrow! I must really go! I'll be here at 5 o'clock! Goodbye Moordryd!" yelled Artha.

"Good bye Artha!" yelled Moordryd as he waved his hand at Artha. Artha waved his hand too before he disappeared of view. Moordryd turned around and went back where he lived, Paynn Citadel. Artha ran the fastest he could and he reached the stables in a record time of an hour (Lets keep in mind he is 10 years old and using a way he just discovered and hard to run on). He entered the house and was met, in the dinning room, by his father, anger radiating from his being. Artha froze.

End of chapter

* * *

I know it isn't great, but I guess I could have done worse so I'll be happy with that. Thanks to strawberymufin and San child of the wolves for the reviews. I'm not sure if someone thought I'd be going straight to the life of a 16-or-older years old Artha but I just wanted to make a story with details about a big part of his life, not only when he is older. And if someone wants to know, I plan on introducing Kitt and Wildfyre in the next chapter. That's all, I think. Goodbye. 


	3. Chapter two: The spirit of the pipes

**Title:** One of a kind  
**Date first posted:** 3 april 2007  
**Author(s):** Ulti/Rael

**Summary:** Being ignored by his father since the age of 6, there is some difference in Artha's childhood. The story begins here and goes on until I don't know when.  
**Main pairing(s): **The main pairing is Artha/Kitt, but there is a line, maybe 2, of Moordryd/Kitt, but that is ONLY for the plot, absolutely NOTHING else.

**Main character(s):** Artha, Kitt, Moordryd and some other characters I can't think of right now...

**Genre(s):** I'd say adventure and romance, and maybe drama, but I'm not sure about that.

**Time period:** Like I said in the summary, it begins when Artha is 6 years old and goes on from that point. But it is still in the Dragon Booster show's time.

**Rating:** I would say, or write, "Rated T", for some violence and some hints of sex, but not much, because I am a bit bored of that for the moment.

**Warning(s):** I cannot think of any warning at the moment that may be appropriate for this fanfiction.

**Completion status:** I am working on it.

**Word count:** I will need to finish the chapter before.  
**Chapters: **2/?

Chapter Two

It has now been two years since the day Artha saved Moordryd from the kids he was being bullied by, who, by the way, never attempted to get anywhere near him anymore, convinced he was protected by a god of some sort. As usual, Artha and Moordryd were playing in the pipes, which were, by now, a little bit uncomfortable, due to their current size.

Moordryd had received a gift from his father 3 months after he met Artha. His dragon was dark and light purple, and it had blue eyes. Decepshun, or so was he called by Moordryd, much to Artha's amusement, always came with Moordryd when he was going to play with Artha.

As for him, Artha couldn't bring Beau; his black and gold color would have attracted too many people, even in an alley. But to Artha's surprise and amazement, he had, about 2 months later, changed from black and gold to blue and red, even hiding the little star shaped sign on his forehead Artha wondered so much about. By that time, Beau wasn't the little dragon Artha first met with. He was bigger, enough to carry Artha, and faster, but both these changes were natural.

But back with the story. Artha and Moordryd were playing hide-and-seek in the pipes, and their dragons were standing outside, "talking". Decepshun was standing near a pipe, waiting for Moordryd to come out, and Beau was standing as far as possible from the pipes, shivering when he thought about an accident that happened about a year ago.

Looking up, he saw Artha's head pop out of one of the highest pipes, Moordryd's one coming right after a little to his left. Before Artha could open his mouth, a rock rolled into the alley at the far end. Silently telling all the other to hide, he crept back into the pipe and watched the 2 dragons hide into cracks they had made sometime ago. He couldn't see if Moordryd was hiding, but he knew he was. He turned his attention back to the "entry" of the alley.

To Artha and Moordryd's surprise, 2 boys walked carefully into the alley, looking tensed. After some seconds, both boys recognized the two newcomers; they were the 2 boys that threw rocks at Moordryd when Artha first met him. Seeing nothing, one of the boys relaxed, stepping further into the alley.

"I told you he wouldn't be here," he said with pride, as if he was the one who chased Moordryd away. Artha snickered, though quiet enough not to draw their attention. "As if he would be here after meeting my incredible courage!" he exclaimed, his hands on his hips. The other boy lost his nervousness too, and began to claim his role in their "big achievement" too. Moordryd's temper was rising, and he readied the same "slingshot" Artha found years ago when, to the boys' surprise, a deep, strong voice started echoing in the alley.

"_Who dares disturb my rest!"_ said the voice, scaring the 2 bullies into fear again. "_Speak now, or you shall face punishment!_" the voice made again, and Moordryd had a hard time suppressing a laugh as he finally understood it was Artha, using the pipes somehow, to make this voice.

"M-m-m-my na-name is-s R-ragnot!" said the blonde one. "And my friend here is Saru!" he continued, pointing at the brown-haired boy. Moordryd waited for Artha's reply.

"_You have angered me! That is not acceptable! You shall leave right now, or face the consequences!"_ Artha yelled, smiling. Seeing the boys were too afraid to move, he had an idea. "_Oh Mighty Dragons! Chase them away!_" he yelled. From where he was, Moordryd could clearly see his dragon's questioning look. Nodding quickly, he watched as the 2 dragons came out of their hiding place, baring their teeth. Not questioning one second their size, the 2 bullies ran off like crazy, sure they would meet their end if they did otherwise.

Once they left the alley, a little silence followed, broken by the hilarious laughters of the 2 friends and their dragons. The 2 boys made their way to the lower pipes, getting out of them with little difficulty. They shared a good laugh again, before saying goodbye and heading home, the 2 of them riding their dragons and making them jump on the cliff, not for anyone to see them come out of the alley.

They met 3 days later, but this time, their dragons stayed on the cliff, sleeping, while the 2 boys used the only pipe's end that was on said cliff to enter the pipes' labyrinth and getting down. But once again, they were disturbed. Hiding in the higher pipes, as before, the watched in annoyance as Ragnoth and Saru made their way into the alley once again, looking as terrified as the previous day. Only, this time, someone new was with them, getting the hidden boys' attention.

The girl had green eyes, though how he could tell that, Artha was completely clueless. But what was most striking about her was her hair; tri-colored, said colors being light blue, purple and pink.

"Pretty…" whispered Artha to himself, earning a quiet laugh from Moordryd. Blushing a little, Artha watched the events below. The girl walked calmly further into the alley, looking around carelessly.

"Warning!" said Ragnoth. "_He_ is maybe still here," he continued, shivering in fear. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that _Almighty God _you keep talking about," she said, somehow sarcastically. "Well, I'm not afraid of it!" she said, taking a proud pose. Artha's mind immediately went to work with a malicious smile. "If he really exists, why doesn't he show himself then?" she asked. Artha smiled again, waiting for the right moment, and Moordryd could almost _feel _he was planning something.

"I-I-I don't know…" said Saru, shivering. The girl turned around, facing the boys, her back turned toward the pipes. Artha's smile grew wider.

"_Perfect,_" he thought, waiting for her to say something before making an appearance.

"That means he's nothing more than a coward!" she yelled, and Artha couldn't have hoped for anything better.

"_Who is the fool calling me a coward?!_" said the "mystic" voice, and Artha almost laughed when he saw the girl freeze, not daring to move. "_Speak now!_" roared the voice, and Artha sweared he saw the girl shiver. She slowly turned around, showing her fearful expression. He watched as she calmed herself the best she could before talking without stammering.

"I'm Kitt Wonn," she said. Artha thought about it some seconds before speaking again.

"_Why are you here, miss Wonn?_" said Artha, both he and Moordryd snickering at the "miss".

"Those 2 back there," she started, pointing at the 2 boys behind her, "told me there was a spirit here so I wanted too check it out," she explained, shivering a little. Artha waited for a moment before talking again.

"_I thought I told you never to come here!_" he said, talking to the 2 boys behind Kitt. "_Now, face the consequences!_" he continued, before adding, "_Oh Mighty Dragons! Awaken and punish those fools!_" he yelled. The 2 dragons, who woke up with all the noise, rolled their eyes at the overdramatic-ness (Is that even a word?) of Artha's comment, before they stood up in all their little weight's might and roared before jumping and landing between Kitt and the 2 idiots behind her.

From Artha's and Moordryd's point of view, it looked kind of normal, but for the other 3 down in the alley, particularly the 2 boys, it looked like 2 mighty beast coming from heaven to punish them. Before the dragons could touch the ground, though, the 2 boys were already out of the alley, leaving Kitt alone to deal with the 2 dragons. When they looked at her, terror came over her as she backed away toward the pipes. The dragons approached her slowly, cornering her in the _only_ place without any pipe she could crawl in. Noticing this, Kitt cursed her luck. Then, the voice came again.

"_Good. Now that that's taken care of, what do you have to say?_" asked the voice, the question directed at Kitt, who shivered. She gulped a few times, before she began to speak.

"I, hummm…" she started. Knowing the voice could get impatient anytime soon, she continued as fast as she could. "I was just here because they wanted me to! I swear!" she said, before making up excuses after excuses to justify her presence. Artha and Moordryd had a hard time trying not to laugh. At the end of the speech, for it was nothing less than that, Artha clutched his sides not to laugh.

"_These are… indeed… very good… reasons…_" said Artha as seriously as he could. He saw Kitt's face getting worried about the pauses he made in his sentence. "_You shall... be allowed... to leave... this place... without any... arms..._" continued Artha. What he didn't expected, though, was the line Kitt was going to use to express her relief.

"Thanks God!" she said, sighing. That did it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" finally bursted Artha, unable to contain his laughters anymore. He was soon followed by his best friend who, in the other pipe, was almost choking with his laughter. Kitt stood there, frozen, thinking she had done something wrong. But when she turned around, she gaped as she saw the 2 dragons rolled on there floor, laughing.

Looking back up in the direction of the pipes, she looked toward the highest ones, sure it was where it was the loudest. Seeing 2 heads pop out of the pipe, she began to feel slightly dizzy, before she fainted, dropping to the floor. The boys' laughter only grew bigger.

It was later, about an hour from the fainting accident, that Kitt finally woke up. At first, she tried to understand where the hard surface she was lying on belonged to, before she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, recognizing the pressure as the hand of someone, only to be met by Artha and Moordryd's face, looking at her with amusement in their eyes. What happened after that was to fast for the boys to catch.

Countless glares and 2 slaps later, Kitt sat down in front of the boys, who were busy rubbing their red, aching cheeks, the 2 dragons behind them.

"Sooo... I take it there's no God here, right?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the 2 friends. They looked at each other, before looking down with a sigh. Turning their heads toward her, Artha started to talk.

"No, that was only me using the pipes' echo to make my voice different," explained Artha. Kitt raised an eyebrow.

"Then what was that all about?" she asked the 2 boys.

Grins appeared on the face of Moordryd and Artha. They had just made a new partner.

* * *

End of chapter

I know it still isn't good, and that this chapter is lame, but it's still not that bad. Scratch that, it is. Anyway, thanks to San child of the wolves, BlackWolfHowling, Cevoi, Furlings are Cats, FyrBurst361 and Sarah Frost for the reviews. And I decided to clear some things up.

First, I know that in the show, Connor expects Artha to become the next DB. In this story, I decided to make him think that Artha can't be the DB, so he don't care as much as he do in the show. And if he doesn't care about Artha, he doesn't see that he is friend with Beau. So in other words, Connor doesn't think Artha is of any importance, so he doesn't care about him. As for the bringing-baby-home comment, I honestly have… nothing to say. You are completely right about that. I just couldn't let Artha a whole week alone, and since I made Connor leave in a hurry, he couldn't get anyone to watch over Artha.

And about him hating Artha, I'll put it that way until I think of something else (I know, I'm lame) -- Connor hates him because he slowed him down to get to the hospital and with his wife's death and all the stress, he blames Artha for it. Well, that's about it. Please note that I'm not complaining about the comments. I admit the details pointed out could be misunderstood. Wait a second… Crap, I did it again… he he… As I said, this was absolutely not because I wanted to yell at anyone (Sarah Frost in this case) so… sorry if that's what it looks like. And I'm also sorry for the grammar mistakes, but what happens to be my computer don't have the correction thingy installed in Word office, so I'll have to wait 'till I get to use another computer to correct it. But I did try the grammar corrector. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and for the "mighty" and "divine" thing I used so often...

Until next time.

Gabriel/Ulti/Rael


End file.
